


Something to Blush About

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Rumors, Slash, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's friends are suspicious.<br/>(Written for Snarry100's Challenge #522: Blush)</p><p>Author's Notes: Harry is still school age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Blush About

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please. And please don't ask to do a translation - I've had very bad experiences with them.

"Why did you blush, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at him. "Um."

"When Snape gave you detention earlier. You blushed."

When had Ron become observant? Harry cursed Hermione's influence. "No, I didn't," he said lamely.

Ron frowned. "Hermione says you always do it when you get detention from Snape. Lately."

Sometimes, friends could be a right pain, Harry thought. "I don't," he insisted. "She's imagining it."

"That's what I told her." Ron chuckled. "As if detention with Snape involved anything to blush about!"

"Yeah." Harry grinned, relieved. "As if." He decided to investigate face cooling charms. Right after detention tonight.


End file.
